Clash
by Rikku of the Desert
Summary: This story has been DISCONTINUED. And will be replaced by something better belonging to the FINAL FANTASY section. Look for it in the near future. Sorry, but I do not care for this idea anymore!


Author's Note: Time to combine the two shows that look exactly like each other! Martin Mystery and Totally Spies! Yes, I AM aware that someone already attempted it, but they never FINISHED it! In fact, the never even submitted a second chapter, and I'm pissed. So I'm gonna do it! Cuz I'm bored! It won't be very long, I don't think. Martin and them live in Montreal, right?

Disclaimer:Raven in Red doesn't own either of these shows.

Raven: (Stabs disclaimer) MWA HA HA HA! (Runs away)

* * *

Clash

Chapter One

Not So Well Met

Clover walked exitedly up to Sam, who was standing in the the center of the brightly colored cafeteria.

"Sooooo, how was Math?" She asked bouncily.

"It was fine. You're in a good mood, so I'm guessing this isn't all about _me_. Plus you're _IN _my Math class, Clover. What's up?" Sam gave her a skeptical look.

"Ooooh… nothing." Clover beamed, giving Sam a particularly mischievous grin.

"Oh? And what's 'nothing''s name?"

"You know me too well. His name is Brad and he is _soooo_ cute! I just bumped into him in the hall, he has brown hair, blue eyes, his favorite sport is soccer, he has two dogs named Pom Pom and Biscuit …" Sam mentally tuned Clover out as she scanned the rest of the cafeteria for Alex.

"… His mom and him just moved here from Ohio, he wants to be a professional photographer when he gets older, he used to have braces -" Clover stopped mid sentence as she noticed Sam's wandering eyes. "Are you even _LISTENING_ to me?"

"Yeah yeah, Brad, Pom Pom, Ohio, got it." Sam said airily as Clover sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alex!" Sam waved her arms frantically in the air, her vision focused on the brunette across the room. Alex quickly rushed over.

"Hey girls! Ohmygod, guess what! I just met THE cutest guy in the hall! His name is Brad!" She smiled ecstatically.

"Um… no. He's mine." Clover said in a very Mandy-ish tone.

"What?" Alex asked, confused.

"Nothing! Now let's go get a seat!" Sam bumped into the conversation before the two could get at each other's throats and glare daggers.

They were making their way over to their usual table, when suddenly the floor pannel beneath them gave way to a large, vacuum like pipe in the ground.

"Did he have to W.O.O.H.P. us now? I'm staaaarving!" Clover whined as they fell freely down the pipe, and just as abruptly, landed softly on a small, red couch in the middle of Jerry's office, each of them emitting a small "Oomph!".

"Hello girls, thanks for 'dropping' by."

"That's seriously getting old Jerry. You need to think of some new puns. Or just some _good_ puns." Clover said as Sam and Alex giggled.

Jerry frowned but it was soon replaced with his usual serious demeanor.

"Yes, well, I'll look into that. In the mean time, you girls have a mission." The screen behind his desk illuminated with television broadcast images. "People have been disappearing all over Canada, particularily around Quebec and Ontario."

"That makes sense, they're two of the biggest and most populated provinces in Canada." Sam added intelligently, receiving a glare from Clover. "What? Just because _you_ want to spend all History class passing notes to _Ryan Watermee_ doesn't mean some of us _other_ students can't ignore your _shameless_ flirting and actually _learn_ something." Clover stuck her tongue out at Sam as Alex giggled.

"Yes, well, right you are Sam. Your mission, as you probably have already guessed, is to investigate these peculiar disappearances and find out who's behind these heinous crimes. I'll drop you off in Montreal, Quebec."

"Oooh! French guys! Thanks, Jerr." Clover said cheerily, little pink hearts all a twitter around her head. Sam sweatdropped.

"Ahem, yes. G.L.A.D.I.S., would you kindly show these girls their gadgets for this mission?"

"Gladly Jerry," boomed the metallic, yet soft voice, "Today you'll be receiving the Laser Lipstick, InfraRed Sunglasses, X-Ray Contact Lenses, Multi-Faceted Charm Bracelet, and Earring Communicators, now in a stylish baby pink. It should all fit comfortably in your Jet Pack Back Packs. And remember, if you need any W.O.O.H.P. assistance, feel free to give Jerry a ring on your X-Powders."

The girls were already dressed in their uniforms when they stepped off the sliding runway. Jerry smiled and waved as the three girls soon fell through the floor again, listening to their angered cries as they disappeared further and further down the chute.

"Why didn't you tell the about the paranormal investigators, Jerry?" G.L.A.D.I.S. inquired.

"I thought it would be more fun if the found out on their own." Jerry grinned.

-x-

Martin, Diana and Java all stepped into M.O.M.'s office. Billy too, although he more floated rather than stepped.

"Hello, agents." She stated flatly.

"Aww, where's the weird alien technology thing that I'm supposed to get curious about and destroy?" Martin asked, a little put out. Diana and Java laughed.

"I anticipated your idiocy ahead of time, now onto your mission. People have been-"

"Disappearing all over Canada, particularly in Quebec and Ontario. Right?" Martin asked slyly.

"Right... ?" M.O.M. cocked an eyebrow.

"Martin has had an obssession with the news lately. He read in a comic book that the media is just this big government conspiracy to mask extra terrestrial and supernatural occurences." Diana explained.

"Hey! It could be true!" Martin defended himself.

"Martin, you shouldn't believe everything you read. Especially if it starts with 'Stan Lee Presents'." Martin huffed and crossed his arms.

"Anyway, since there are these disappearances happening quite erratically all over these two provinces, and also seeing as how you three can't be everywhere at once, the leader of another organization and I have agreed that it'll be a joint effort."

"Meaning?" Martin asked in confusion.

"You'll be working with three agents from the World Organisation Of Human Protection, W.O.O.H.P. You'll be meeting them as soon as you step out that door." As if on cue, Billy activated a large blue door for the three to leave through.

"Have fun guys!" He added optimistically.

Diana peered through the transport door.

"Um, M.O.M.? This leads to the front steps of our school." Diana asked, puzzled.

"Which is exactly where you'll start your mission, now off you go!" Instinctively Martin, Java and Diana stepped through the door.

"Hey! What about those three agents we're supposed to be working with?" Diana asked as she fell into the snow. Martin had "accidentally" tripped her on their way out.

"Wait for them by the fountain!" Billy shouted as the door closed.

Diana huffed and sat rather angrily on a bench near the frozen fountain. She didn't want to work with other people. Hell, she didn't even wanna work with _Martin_! It would probably just be more chauvinistic guys that read comic books, watched Star Trek and thought they knew everything.

Martin wasn't too pleased either.

"This isn't fair! Why do we have to work with other people! I work alone!" He huffed.

"You do not! You work with me and Java!" Diana retorted.

"Yeah, but you guys don't do much. I mean, I'm the leader, after all." Diana instinctively started punching Martin in the arm.

-x-

Sam opened her X-Powder to be greeted by a holographic broadcast of Jerry.

"What's up, Jerr? You said we had a contact to meet here, but this is a school!"

"Yeah, plus it's after three so no one's even here! Not even any cute sports guys." Clover pouted.

"You'll be meeting them by the fountain, now go on before you're late!" Jerry ended the holographic transmission as Sam closed her X-Powder.

"This is so not fair." Clover sighed.

"C'mon, let's just go find the fountain." Sam urged.

They took about fifteen minutes searching the grounds until they finally saw it. As Sam, Alex and Clover approached the fountain, they stepped slowly and listened to the voices emanating from the oposite side.

"I don't wanna work with other people!" A male voice huffed.

"And you think I do? I can barely stand working with _you_! Not to mention it'll probably be some total science geeks, I mean no one cool could come from an organization called W.O.O.H.P." A female voice replied, adding a venomous tone to the last word.

Clover was fuming. Before Alex and Sam could stop her, she had already jumped across the fountain and landed straight in front of a blonde boy, a brown haired girl, and a large, hairy man, striking a combat pose.

"_EXCUSE_ me? Judgemental much! Sam may be a geek, but I am _so_ not!" Clover stood up straight and crossed her arms defiantly.

Both the boy and the girl had looks of shock on their faces.

"Clover! I am NOT a geek!" Sam said running up beside the blonde.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Alex squeaked as she approached the left side of Clover.

The boy immediately got to his knees and offered the ladies three roses, where he got them from, no one knew. The girl merely rolled her eyes.

"Hello ladies! Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Martin, and you must be angels!" The girls exchanged nervous glances and hesitantly took the roses.

"And I'M Diana. So what, you girls get here late for cheerleading practice?" Diana smirked, but it immediately faded as soon as Sam shot her a death glare.

"Actually, no. We're from W.O.O.H.P." The three struck a Charlie's Angels pose, causing Martin to swoon.

"Really? What do you investigate, bad hair days?" Diana smirked. Clover glared.

"No, but, by the look of it, if we did, I'm sure you would be one of the most affected victims." Clover smirked as Diana tried to pounce on her, held back by Martin, who was actually having trouble keeping a grip on her arms due to the fact that he was about to keel over in laughter.

Everyone stopped as they heard a high pitched scream emanate from the school halls.

"Someone need help!" The large man finally spoke up, as the six of them darted into the school.

* * *

Author's Note: Ooh, Diana got BURNED! Lol. Don't worry, she won't be so mean throughout the entire story. But how would you react if three Bel Air girls suddenly showed up and said they would be working with you as secret agents? Yeah, that's what I thought. And I am NOT making this a DianaXMartin fic, they're RELATED. Ew, much!

If two or three words are combined likethis, orlikethis, the website did it, not me! Oh god, Java makes me laugh.


End file.
